inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenjitsu Ruika
---- Zenjitsu Ruika (全日 雷下; dub: Cammy Zenner) is an original character still not revealed in the Rekindled Memories Inazuma Eleven storyline. Appearance Currently, she is portrayed to have blonde hair and lavender eyes. She normally wears a lavender top and a murky-yellow skirt. Though not revealed in image-form, her uniform is that of Umi no Tenshi's, hinting that she and Megumi Nikkou may be schoolmates or classmates. Her skin complexion is the shade of "sunset", and is a little shorter than most girls her age. She also keeps a bracelet given to her by her sister in their childhood. Personality She is bright and cheery, and is very helpful towards others. She is very dense and innocent, and is well-known throughout the school. Apparently, she also enjoys playing with young children. She is the youngest in three siblings, thus taking enjoyment in being called the Uemouto ''(a portmanteau of '''ue' meaning above ''and '''imoto', meaning sister うえもうと) of her class. For underclassmen, she prefers being called Kami-chan (derived from kaminari, an alternate reading of her name). She is overprotective of her siblings, sometimes being noted to act more mature than them on certain levels. She is in the top 5 of her class, though she is admittedly a procrastinator. She is not sporty, but she likes to swim, saying that it reminds her of her hometown. She has a good way with words, but is not too confident about her opinions and perspective. She is also a bit of a crybaby, sometimes beginning to tear-up because of something like a lost kitten or such. She is dependent on others, but she can be depended on as well. Background and History Ruika is the third and last child of Zenjitsu Uteki ''and ''Hoshikuzu, and the youngest sibling of Zenjitsu Ginpun ''and ''Kinsei. She is a scion of the highly-acclaimed Zenjitsu Financial Group, so her family is known to be one of the wealthiest in her school. Despite this, she rarely uses her power over money unless needed. This is because she grew up with her maternal grandparents in Okinawa until she was five years old, where she moved to Tokyo to be with her family. She is very close to her older brother, Ginpun who she calls Nii-chama, and her mother, Hoshikuzu. She grew up in Tarama, Okinawa with most (if not all) of her maternal cousins, most of which are boys older than her. Despite her feminine-implying features, she is sometimes very tomboy-ish and is unaware of it. Family Members *Father: Zenjitsu Roku - changed to Uteki (全日 滷工 - changed to 雨滴) (Dalfon Zenner) *Mother: Zenjitsu Hoshikuzu née Nanami (全日 星屑 née 名波) (Aster Zenner née Nadell) *Brother/s: Zenjitsu Ginpun ''(全日 銀粉) (''Verrain "Ven" Zenner) *Sister/s: Zenjitsu Kinsei ''(全日 金星) (''Venus Anne Zenner) *Grandfather/M: Nanami Yuu ''(名波 優) *Grandmother/M: ''Nanami Hikari ''(名波 光) '''NANAMI' (名波) – OTOYA (音也) *Cousin/M: Nanami Kiseki (名波 奇蹟) *Cousin/M: Nanami Kitai (名波 期待) *Cousin/F: Nanami Karashi ''(名波 芥子) Plot '''TBA' Relationships TBA Hissatsu TBA // NONE Trivia *Like all other female leads I plan to create, her name has the kanji for sun, 日, in her name. *Her dub name Cammy ''comes from ''kaminari.' *She does not play soccer, but understands the sport well. *She is not fond of loud and crowded areas - a hint that she may be claustrophobic. *Her name means "''below thunder" and the 下 in her name was inspired from 下野 (Shimono) and her family name 全日''"Zenjitsu''" came from Shimono's 全田 "Zenda" comment. (Yes, I am really that obsessed over seiyuu.) *Her supposed seiyuu is Taguchi Hiroko, one of Shimono Hiro's character's female seiyuu partner in two visual novels/anime – ef - a fairy tale of the two ''and ''Yosuga no Sora ''(take note that these are ''eroge anime and the author does not encourage you to watch, play or read them). *Her family's first names are inspired from several songs, e.g. Hoshikuzu ''from ''Hoshikuzu☆shall we dance? and Uteki ''as a play of ''Muteki no TWINKLE★STAR. *She wants underclassmen to call her Kami-chan ''only, immediate family as ''Uemouto, and others as Zen-chan. Anyone else calls her Rui-chan. Categories Signature and Ownership *ℛaizza ℰclipse ~ under the official pen name of Raizza Eclipse *ℜie ℭaroline ~ under the official pen name of Rie Caroline This fanmade character/hissatsu/team/school is the sole ownership of ℛaizza ℰclipse, using pen names such as RaiShuuya10, RaiEclipse10, Raizza Eclipse and R. N. Shimono, and SugoiShuuya, fanfiction user by the pen name(s) of Rie and ℜie ℭaroline. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Rekindled Memories Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Fan Art